


can't stop now (I've traveled so far)

by thelotuseaters



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotuseaters/pseuds/thelotuseaters
Summary: AU where Kya is a call girl and meets her new client, Lin Beifong.Narrated by Kya herself.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 43
Kudos: 66





	1. The stranger of my last shift

**Author's Note:**

> \- So I was scrolling down my old Google drive and found this story I wrote a few months ago. Now I'm publishing it to see where this thing goes lol;
> 
> \- This isn't completely AU, we're still in the Avatar universe, but Kya is a different character;
> 
> \- Hope y'all enjoy it!

What I'm going to tell you is the story of love and not a love story.

This is our main information, the first one. Now the last, but certainly not least, is that I was a call girl. In other words, I was a prostitute until I reached sixty-six years of life. With that being said, you can only imagine I have witnessed all sorts of things, met all types of people, men, women and others. By others, I mean people who were beyond what I thought of them, beyond the words I could find to describe them and Lin Beifong was one of those people.

I was doing my last shift at work, it was past two in the morning and my feet were killing me. I had been dancing the whole day and my body was aching, but I thought I could go through one more dance for one more stranger.

The brothel I used to work at was called _Red Room_ because of its red walls, red curtains and the smell of lust in the air. Red is the color of lust. Also lipsticks and some wigs. I enjoyed that place, most of all I enjoyed the ambiguity of it, where I could feel free as a bird, but also locked in a cage as if I was part of a freak show. It was terrifying and exciting at the same time, melancholic and full of sensuality like those songs that used to play at cheap restaurants like the Muru Hui. It was my life and I honestly had a hard time trying to picture myself having another one. The girls who worked there eventually became my family, Jia and Xiao were my best friends, my two precious confidants whom I owned my life.

The old man Minomo owned the place, managed the keys of all the rooms, all the dancing cabins and was in charge of our salaries — plus our safety. He was far from being a good man, always yelling at us, saying we should spend more of our time showing our bodies and not giving opinions. But on the other hand, he would always make sure we were being paid and that we were safe. Not to mention he never harassed one of us, which was a rare thing those days.

Back to that night, I was setting everything up in the cabin number 104, the one I used to dance at. I was getting ready to start my next and last dance, feeling my cerulean blue lingerie tightened around my slim body. Patiently, I sat and waited for the next stranger to pass through the curtains so I could be done for the night. Then, I heard rough footsteps outside and they were coming towards my cabin. That gotta be good, I thought. When said footsteps walked inside, a bit shyly and hesitating, I was finally able to see the face whose those leather boots belonged to.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

By the sounds of those firm, rough footsteps I was expecting to see a tall, vigorous man who would probably turn the rest of my night into a living hell. But no, it was none other than the chief of police herself, Lin Beifong. I was shocked at first, then startled, remembering all the wrong things I could have possibly done. But by the look on her face, I could tell she didn't know what was happening either. We were even, I dare suppose.

"Not someone I expected to see", I managed to say, now more curious than I had ever been in my entire life. I really was dying to know what was the reason behind the chief of police trying to get a catch of little old me dancing. I didn't have many things to offer, but something about her face intrigued me.

She seemed scared, somehow.

The chief didn't answer me, she just stayed there. Almost petrified, but not literally. Her brain really did stop functioning for a moment, and having pitied her I decided to go along with the talking and ignore how she was shamelessly checking me out. Hilarious.

"But that's not a problem, really", I waved my hand in the air dramatically. "I charge the same, even for you", I winked at her. I was nervous, but flirting was my job, I could do it even if a gun was pointed to my head. And watching the chief of police go completely pink in her cheeks was priceless.

"What do you mean? Even for me?", she asked, not unkind, but not at all gentle either. One of her brows was arched and she was staring at me with her arms crossed, jade green eyes now looking at me with something that looked pretty much like anger. _Hot_.

"You're the chief of police, right?", I tried to be as honest as possible. "You're not the face we expect to see around here unless someone did a really bad thing", I smiled suggestively and her blush was back. I scored once again.

She coughed. "I'm not here for work, or at least I hope so."

Interesting.

Between the chief and I there was a barrier, not only an imaginary one, there was really a glass wall separating us. For our own safety, the clients were not allowed to share the space with us during the dance. It was a thin barrier, but the sound of our voices were carried like echoes on a deserted beach. I leaned against the glass wall to hear her better and to match my next provocative words.

"So you're not here to put me in handcuffs then? That's a shame", I said with a dangerously low voice.

The chief blushed fiercely, even turned her head to the other side in order to avoid my eye contact. I couldn't really tell what bothered her the most, my shameless flirtatious self or the fact she was being recognized. Now, writing this story and a little wiser than before, I can confirm it was both of them. But certainly the chief saw that coming, since she was not only the chief, but a Beifong. Toph Beifong's daughter. Of course she knew she was going to be recognized, right?

Right?

Nevertheless, the chief only shook her head, choosing to completely ignore my flirting. "I'm sorry, this was a mistake", she said without taking her eyes off the ground.

I was surprised to hear that. Nobody in their right mind would go to a brothel by mistake. I was no earthbender, let alone have a seismic sense, but I was certain she was lying.

"How do you come to a brothel by mistake?", my question was serious, but I still put my best suggestive smile while asking it.

Now her eyes found my blue ones and that made me feel so tiny. She kept this staring little game for a few seconds, until she got tired of it.

"I mean _you_ are a mistake, I don't like women", she said dryly. Short and sweet — certainly not sweet. I didn't waste my time pretending to be offended by her answer, I really wasn't. Because I knew she was lying. There were only a few men working at the brothel and I was pretty sure they were all gay. But I decided to let the chief believe in her own words, at least for now, I thought.

"Some people don't, some people do", I shrugged, not letting her know what I was actually thinking. That didn't last for long though, when I suddenly thought it was for the best if I left her a hint of my awareness of her lies. "But just in case you change your mind, you can look for Kya."

My words were barely out and the chief already stormed out of the cabin, after leaving me more yuans than I deserved. The tiny little world we both created to share those interesting — short — minutes was now broken into pieces. I presumed she understood what I meant and ran away, figuring that I could read her well, even though we were nothing but strangers to one another. I knew I scared her and a big part of me wanted to apologize, but I didn't even know if she would ever return. Back then, I highly doubted it.

And that was how I met Lin Beifong. The stranger of my last shift.

* * *

It took me a while to recover from what happened. It was so sudden, so random. One minute, I was shamelessly flirting with the chief of police; on the other, I was walking down one of the halls that led us to the private rooms. After Lin's rough departure, the old man Minomo came to my cabin and told me there was a new client waiting for me downstairs. A new what?

"My shift is over, old man", I shot him a glare.

"Don't try to fool me, I saw her running away from you before time", he pointed me a finger. "You ain't done yet, kid."

"It's not my fault she left before-"

"Then whose fault is it?", he cut me off. "Go and go now."

I remember showing him my middle finger after he was out of my sight. I freaking hated his guts, but I knew he was partially right. The chief was due to stay with me for thirty more minutes, but I had to play when I shouldn't. Especially with someone who didn't know me. Was it really my fault? I kept wondering.

I also remember thinking great, the private rooms. I hated the private rooms because if something bad happened, nobody could hear us screaming from down there. Back then, the old man Minomo used to pay a tall and rather thin security guard to protect us, along with other three guards who were a bunch of douchebags. But Hiuan, the one who guarded the private rooms, spent most of his time sleeping or reading dictionaries — weird if you ask me.

Luckily, most of the girls and I knew pretty well how to defend ourselves. But I still hated the place.

Entering the room, I saw a strange, bearded man sitting on the end of the bed. The client who was waiting for me. I recall he looked me up and down in silence, then arched an eyebrow.

"Yes?", I said.

"You're water tribe", he blurted out, as if this was what he was thinking about while he examined my body.

"Yeah", I crossed my arms. "Any problem with that?", I matched his arched brow with my own.

"Not at all", he raised his arms defensively. "Are my favorites, actually."

Right, gross.

The conversation, gladly, didn't last for long. I didn't allow it to last, anyways. He was on top of me and all I could think about was how my body was tired and begging me to stop. He was having fun, he wasn't going to stop, so I decided to put my mind to think about something else.

I closed my eyes and immediately saw Lin, I saw her face blushing at my comments. I saw her face as she checked me out and probably didn't notice. Only memories of my poor few minutes with the chief of police went through my mind and I forgot my body was aching. To be honest, it turned me on a little. A lot.

It started innocently, with only blurred images of Lin during our moment. But I lost control of the whole thing and was suddenly pretending that she was the one having sex with me and not that dude. I forced myself to ignore his sounds so I could pretend I was hearing her instead. I let my both arms fall on the bed to not touch him, so I could picture how soft her skin probably was.

I felt so desperate. So desperate.

I didn't even know that woman besides her position as chief of police, and she didn't know me either besides my position as a prostitute. But, strange as it was, it turned me on. I didn't come because that would require a little more of hard work and my body immediately gave up right after he was finished.

The bearded man gave me my payment and left the room without looking back, which I decided was a good thing. My exhausted body remained in bed as I took the time to stare at the ceiling, wondering if I would see Lin Beifong again.

It turns out I did.


	2. Thus from my lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So... Guess who's back! First of all, I wanna thank everybody who encouraged me to update, the comments really inspired me. Y'all are the best and I hope I don't disappoint you LOL.
> 
> \- This chapter didn't get a beta, so forgive me for any typos. PS.: English isn't my first language;
> 
> \- Enjoy it!

My night was still coming to an end.

Nights of winter are the longest and my intentions were to enjoy each second of them; it would only be fair, given that I am made of winter, water and the moon. The tribe's elders used to say that we should be wise when using our strength during winter because it could easily affect the people around us. Perhaps that was it, the proper explanation of my eventful night; full of surprises here and there, I thought, as I watched the lazy smoke coming from my tobacco pipe.

Done with my shift, I took one of the best hot showers of my life; with that, I was able to get rid of male fingerprints that were all over my body and — of course! — replay the moment before in my head which involved our esteemed chief of police. I couldn't stop thinking how strange it was of me to see her face and, even worse, imagine her body during my job. That was highly unprofessional, not to mention a rather unexpected attitude coming from me.

It is true that our job was often discriminated against, mostly because sex is curiously treated as a crime although there's nothing illegal about it. I was a sex worker, but I took that job very seriously; therefore, I had never become romantically attached to a client, that was against my rules. Until, of course, Lin Beifong came to my cabin and stared at me with those strange and fascinating green eyes.

In other words, I was fucked — and not in a professional way.

As soon as I realized these new and frightful feelings, I asked for backup which means I went to my best friends for advice. Jia and Xiao were smoking chamomile in the parking lot, a new and "healthier" habit they had recently adopted back then. Jia was, above anything else, an artistic soul who knew no more than two or three things about art and only one famous painter called Murakami — she used to say that only he could be one's true love. Her father was from the Earth Kingdom and her mother was Fire Nation, which explained her green eyes matched with pale skin. Xiao was the opposite of her, the most intelligent of the trio, but quite selfless and humble about her own skills. One of the few brothel girls who was born and raised in Republic City.

"Without a word of a lie, one of my clients tonight was Lin Beifong", I told them as I felt there was a sentiment of triumph in my voice.

"You flying cow!", Jia said, poking me in the arm. "This can't possibly be true."

"Why would she lie about that?", Xiao scolded her, but still kind. She was pretty talented at it.

"Thank you, darling", I smiled to Xiao, but suddenly my face changed into a deep frown when I turned to Jia. "And as for you, she was pretty much there. Go ask the old man, he saw her too."

"I won't waste my time with that Nosferatu", Jia dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand, and quite dramatically so. Then, a malicious smirk appeared on her face. " _If_ that's true, what on Agni's name are you waiting for? Tell us everything!"

"Everything", Xiao repeated.

Suddenly the height of reality hit me and hit me hard because I then remembered there was no "everything"; nothing happened between us except for a brief and uncomfortable exchange of words — because life sucked. Nevertheless, I had to tell them the truth, which they quickly noticed by only looking at how uneasy I probably seemed.

"Nothing happened, really", I faked a shrug.

Jia frowned and Xiao seemed as if I had just spoken in Greek.

"What do you mean by that? I thought she was your client for the night", Jia said.

"And she was! Well, at least she was supposed to be. She ran away before anything could happen", I admitted, trying to hide my disappointment and failing completely.

"But why?", they both asked simultaneously.

"She said she doesn't like women."

Jiao and Xiao shared a look for an instant, that kind of look that says it all. Then, they started laughing; I cannot say I was surprised, since I felt like laughing as well. It was tragic, but with a touch of humor to it.

"You know she was lying, right?", Jia said between giggles.

"Yeah, otherwise she wouldn't be here. Most of us are women", Xiao pointed out the obvious, with her soft vanilla voice.

"I know, girls. But I couldn't force her to stay, could I? So I just let her go", I faked one more shrug, but this time… They noticed.

"Hey, hey. What's going on here?", Jia arched an eyebrow. "Why do you sound like someone just killed your dog?"

"Don't be so naive, Jia. Certainly Kya wants to see her again, don't you?", vanilla voice asked me.

Well, did I?

The answer was clear, I did want to see the chief again regardless of my rules, but I was not able to explain why; there were no reasons for me to wish such a thing, I didn't even know her. _We_ didn't know each other and that was enough for me to consider how crazy I may have sounded and appeared.

"Okay, you win", I raised my both hands in the air, surrendering — my white flag. "I do want to see her again."

* * *

That week passed as slowly as a lion turtle.

And life decided to be a little more ironic with me, for I had a dream with Lin Beifong, of all people.

We were on a street at night and Lin was standing by the side of her vehicle, with her arms crossed and a look on her face that bothered me; it seemed too much like affection, strangely so. But who was I to have a say on that matter? I didn't know Lin Beifong at all, although I very much liked to.

The yellowish lights of the car lamps made her silhouette stand out in the dark. Lin was in her chief mode, with her armor on and all. She looked beautiful, I thought.

"Go home, Kya", she said to me. I frowned immediately.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"You must go", she repeated, and her voice sounded soft.

"I don't understand", I admitted.

"I'll be there in a minute", Lin smirked before going back to her vehicle. She left me there, all by myself on the street. I remember how lonely and cold I felt, then I woke up — thankfully.

I spent half of the day struggling to forget about that dream, which wasn't a very successful mission as you can see. During my break, I went upstairs to have lunch with Jia and Xiao; of course, they noticed I seemed — and was — lost in my deepest thoughts, but they didn't comment on it. The names "Lin Beifong" or "chief of police" were not mentioned either, my dear friends were very occupied with their daily gossip to remember what happened. I thanked them for that in my head.

A few hours had passed, and eventually my mind stopped lingering on the dream. It was for the best, for I had work to do and if the old man Minomo found any of us daydreaming during our shifts, we would get fired right away.

I was finishing up a dance session for an executive man, all suits and ties; that type of people who were always out and about in brothels, but refused to be associated with call girls. They adored to see us dancing, adored to see us naked, but would rather kill than kiss us. Well, it was part of my world and I was unfortunately used to it. I danced for thirty minutes; he asked me to keep going for more ten and he would pay me next time. Then I told him we both knew there would be no next time.

As soon as he made his way out, I turned to check myself on the mirror that was right behind me. My makeup, luckily, was still in place, but a few locks of my hair proved themselves to be quite the rebels. I fixed them up as fast as I could, but then something else caught my attention. It was a knock on my glass wall.

Turning around, I saw Lin.

Not as a dream, this time she was real.

I let out a soft gasp in surprise, the same gasp when one burns the tip of a finger by accident and it's not that serious. Instead of wondering what I could have done wrong like I did that other night, I wondered what I could have done _right_ , for there she was. I had wanted that, I even dreamed about that. The chief hadn't moved, she just stood there, wearing the same gray coat and visibly embarrassed. I shook my head just slightly, knowing that we couldn't continue the staring contest any longer.

"Well, well. Look who's back", I smiled at her, resting my hands on my hips and she followed each one of these movements with her eyes. The truth is I was nervous, my body was shaking from head to toes, but I was also the very best at not letting it show.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", the chief pursed her lips as she lied. For an earthbender with a seismic sense, she was a hell of a liar.

"Oh, no?", I raised an eyebrow. "So it wasn't you who showed up here last week? We even talked about sexuality", I finished my mocking session with a suggestive smirk.

"Will you cut that?", the chief scolded me, which was very hot of her, but I wouldn't mention it. She already looked like she was about to punch my beautiful face.

"Sorry", I surrendered. "What do you want?"

The chief frowned at first, but finally understanding what I meant, the blush was back to her cheeks. It was funny, really, how she could be all flustered by the most innocent of questions — although my intentions weren't innocent at all, but she was aware of that.

"The room", the chief murmured.

"Sorry, but you have to speak a little louder", I said, pointing to the wall between us.

"The room!", she basically yelled. The chief seemed as scared as before, but there was more. She also seemed determined and that sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh…", that's all I said. Then, my suggestive smirk was back, now with a totally different meaning. "Follow me."

Our little journey to the private rooms was silent; inside the room was no different, Lin barely looked at me, let alone engage in a conversation. That was understandable though, given that the chief was far from her comfort zone. As an attempt to clear the air or help her loosen up a bit, I gave the chief a warm smile, indicating that everything was all right.

Lin didn't return the gesture, she only twitched on her seat as the seconds passed flying. The chief was sitting on the couch, looking around the room in order to avoid having to look at me.

"I gotta admit", I said, finally getting her attention. "I didn't take you for a shy person."

She seemed genuinely surprised, then somehow and for some reason, insulted.

"I'm not shy", the chief retorted with a scowl.

 _And here she goes again_ , I remember thinking. Probably, I had never met somebody as stubborn as Lin Beifong, that woman was something else. To be a perfect match for her stubbornness, there was her shyness as well; a hard featuring, but definitely harder for her than for others. I could go on with this subject, but I already knew at least 10% of who the chief of police was; in other words, I was certain she would keep denying everything. 

"If you say so", I shrugged. "But it's your first time, isn't it?"

Lin seemed thoughtful, as if in trying to remember other experiences — seriously? —, but at the end, she nodded.

"Okay…", I said, and thought of my next steps very carefully. Clients in their first times were like walking on thin ice. "There's one rule we can't break."

"Which is?", she asked.

"We're not allowed to kiss, that applies to every girl who works here", I said and she nodded once again. "But it's all very simple, really. You just have to tell me what you want."

I watched her eyes go wide after my question, then I started overthinking about what I had said. Did it sound wrong? Am I going too fast? Am I scaring her to the point of making her leave me again? A thousand scenarios went through my head during that moment, and it only stopped when Lin finally murmured:

"I want to see you."

I froze for a moment, caught off guard by her sudden eagerness. It wasn't that sudden, for I knew it had been there all the time, but I was shocked she was letting it show regardless. It pleased me and I wasn't attempting to hide it, grinning from ear to ear at the chief in front of me.

"Where should I start?", my voice almost failed me, coming out as nothing but a whisper.

"The top", she demanded.

I did what I was told, undoing the lower buttons of my navy blue and off shoulder blouse. Being done with all buttons, my blouse slid down my body; next, I started undoing my bra, equally colored in blue. The chief watched the whole scene with a gaze that, if it could, would burn my skin (didn't she say she doesn't like women?). Her eyes were focused on my hard nipples, until they went down to the rest of my clothes. Following her gaze, I already knew what that meant.

I got rid of my skirt as slowly as I could; of course, on purpose. I thought of torturing her just a little, very innocently so. With my underwear, I decided to go even slower; my fingers brought it down, but my eyes were on Lin and Lin only. She was hypnotized, letting her burning gaze travel around my body. I also could see she swallowed hard once and I nearly burst into laughter, just nearly, given that I was as focused as her.

"What now?", I asked.

"Come here", her voice sounded dangerously low. She took off her coat, showing that she was wearing a white tank top that highlighted her muscles. That was enough to make me go to her immediately, not even caring if I seemed desperate.

We were incredibly close now; if Lin wasn't sitting on the couch, we would be able to feel each other's hot breath. Now her focus kept changing from one spot to the other, the spots being my breasts and my stomach — going up and down. Then suddenly, as an angry winter storm or the delirious heat of spring, Lin started giving several kisses on my stomach. I went stiff as ice, once again getting caught off guard; I made a mental note of her audacity to make her pay dearly for it in the future. But at that moment, all I did was close my eyes as I felt her soft and warm lips against my skin.

The kisses would go up to the spot just bellow my breasts, and then make their way back to my stomach. I heard my heartbeat in my ear, getting faster and faster as I realized how good her touch felt. Lin placed both hands on my hips and held me in place with a strong grip, which made me let out a dangerous moan. It was unconscious, I didn't mean to, but it happened and Lin heard it.

She paused the kisses to look up; her eyes had found mine and all I saw was pure lust, she probably saw it on me too. There was so much desire, a sentiment I can't describe properly in words, but I knew I wanted to kiss her. My eyes fell to her lips, I wanted to kiss her badly; Lin, too, wanted to kiss me. I figured by the hunger in her eyes as she stared at my lips, returning the gesture.

But we couldn't.

We couldn't and we were both aware of that. Probably after remembering that stupid rule, Lin interrupted whatever we were doing and rose to her feet; she looked disappointed and so did I.

"Get dressed", she said, with a harsh tone that only indicated the chief had returned. 

Lin faced the other away to give me privacy. I gathered my clothes from the floor and started dressing, also trying to ignore how miserable I was feeling at that moment. It was nearly impossible, since the recent memories kept replaying in my head. Spirits, I had no idea how much I wanted that, how strong was my desire to be touched by her; now that it was over — before it could even begin —, I felt defeated.

When I turned around, I noticed that the room was empty.

She left.

I swallowed hard. The chief, of course, left my payment on my chiffonier; just like the first time, there was more money than I deserved. And also like the first time, she left before even saying a goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Let me know if I should continue this!
> 
> \- Also comments and suggestions are always appreciated!


End file.
